Life Keeps Bringing Me Back To You
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: A series of one shots with the couplings of LavixAllen and KandaxAllen.


_Story name: Life Keeps Bringing Me Back To You_

_A series of one shots with the couplings of LavixAllen and KandaxAllen._

_Title: Robot_

_Pairing : AllenxLavi aka Laven_

_Rating: T_

_Summery: Allen was just a robot made for singing but that didn't stop Lavi from falling in love. AU_

_Disclaimer: I lay no claim on Man, that belongs to the genius named Katsura Hoshino._

_Note: Wow I can't believe I'm actually trying this! Sorry if it's not up to scratch but its my first time doing a shounen ai couple. Laven…and here I always thought I would try Yullen first! As a warning my first chapters suck, it's like a law that they have to. Hopefully they will get better and if you get any ideas or think you can to better after reading, then please feel free to write your own. I would gladly read them._

_Please read and enjoy._

_Warning some of these chapters like this might be AU!_

* * *

How could someone with no true emotions and a metal exoskeleton seem so…real? That was the question that plagued Lavi when he watched his SongBot, Allen, as he rested his head on his lap. Lavi could not resist running his hand through Allen soft as silk, yet fake, white hair. The one eyed male felt his heart swell as he watched Allen's lips turned upwards at the contact.

How could that large smile that adorned his face not be real?

How could Allen's stormy gray eyes be hand made?

How could his dear Allen's whole personality be only software?

Why did he always bother asking questions that he already knew the answers to? Lavi knew why the singing robot that he christened Allen Walker could be mistaken for a warm-blooded human like himself. Cross Marian was the reason why. Lavi's always absent father was the best at what he does, making robots.

-

Cross worked for the Black Order toy company. The elder red haired man was placed in charge of making the 'next big thing' to beat a rival toy company called Noah, who were rumoured to be making hit toys called Akuma, for that year. So Cross, in retaliation, set to work on an old idea he had while being drunk one night. A couple of months later, the result was a prototype singing robot. A robot that was humanoid. A robot that acted and felt like a human but most importantly a robot that could sing any song that was programmed into it's hard drive.

Its project name was Crown Clown but was later changed to SongBot due to copyright reasons.

The SongBot, though Cross still referred to it as Crown Clown, took the form of a short, auburn haired and grey eyed fifteen year old boy. On a whim, or some say fetish, Cross made the SongBot's voice have a English accent.

The SongBot was to be a major hit, until the Noah caught wind of it. No one knows nor can they prove how they did it but when the SongBot began to sing for the first time, a virus called 'Mana's Curse' began to spread through out the robots data. Soon files rapidity began to delete and change themselves as the robot went into automatic shutdown mode.

Mana's Curse was a strong virus created by a hacker only known by the net name The 14th. It was designed to enter the chosen software, cause chaos by changing and deleting files before destroying the outer shell.

By the time someone noticed and uploaded the antivirus programs it was too late. The damage was done.

One arm was horribly disfigured,

The once melodic human voice became obviously synthetic,

Brown hair turned pure white,

A strange blood red marking, the calling card of the Mana's Curse, adorned the side of the pale android's face and to top it off the SongBot's operational time was cut from twenty five years to fifteen years.

In the end there was no choice but to drop the whole project. The Science Department could not gather enough funds to fully fix the boy looking robot, all they could do was restart the robot's conscious.

_

One day, five years ago, Lavi was shocked to find his so called father at home and not in some night club. The boy was even more shocked when a small white haired boy and an instruction manual was pushed into Lavi's arms by Cross. With a uninterested 'Happy Birthday Brat', the man was once again out of the house that Lavi and his grandfather shared.

Lavi didn't even get the chance to mention that his birthday was three months ago.

_

"You're wearing that face again Lavi." One green eye glanced down to meet glassy orbs of grey.

How long had Allen been watching him?

"It's nothing to worry about." Lavi replied with disinterest.

Suddenly Lavi's lap felt cold when the android sat up to meet him face to face. As tempting as it was to pull Allen back down to keep warm, he resisted when he saw the shorter male's face. Allen's facial expression was all to easy to read for Lavi, it was almost shouting to tell him what was wrong.

"Is it because I have been shutting down more and more lately?" Allen questioned softly as he brought his non disfigured hand to Lavi's cheek in hope to someway comfort him and in someway to comfort himself.

Lavi sighed and leaned into his touch Allen's guess was right on the mark.

Allen had been shutting down more on his own lately and then rebooting but that wasn't all. Lavi had taken notice that steadily but surely Allen's red arm had begun to turn black and the strange red mark on his face was quickly growing darker. Lavi knew the cursed virus was taking its toll. The red head was sure they had at lest a couple more years left with each other but Mana's Curse was infecting Allen's mind and body faster and faster.

"That's part of it." Lavi admitted but then to lighten the mood he grinned. "Or maybe it's because a certain someone forgot to tell me that Yuu-chan called."

"Well BaKanda was being rude why should I pass it on-on?" Allen pouted childishly and avoided eye contact. "I think he just called to make me angry-angry!"

Lavi raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Allen began to rant about how Kanda was insulting him over the phone. Was it his imagination or was Allen repeating his words?

"Allen, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I am. Why?" Allen questioned as he moved closer to his owner before a sudden panicked look took over his features. "Oh god, is Kanda spouting lies about me again? Or is Cross…no _anything_ to do with Cross! Please tell me!"

"Never mind." Lavi sighed in relief as he put up a small smile. "I guess it was just my imagination, I'm glad."

Allen smiled wearily and pressed his lips against his cheek. "Please d-don't worry-worry ab-ab-about me-me-!"

This time Lavi knew it wasn't his imagination and by the prettified look on Allen's face he noticed it as well. Lavi didn't have time to think before suddenly Allen's eyes began to dull and lose there life as the robot clutched his face like he was in pain.

"What's w-wrong with me…Lavi?" Allen gasped in pain as his body began to shake. "Lavi?"

"Oi Allen? No, Allen snap out of it!" Lavi shouted in panic as Allen's synthetic voice kept skipping and repeating on his name like a broken record. "Allen!"

"Lavi? Lavi?" Allen's eyes were becoming duller by the second but his mouth kept moving to say his name. "Lavi? Lavi? Lavi?"

On impulse Lavi pulled Allen into a tight embrace. Lavi wondered if in the state that Allen was in now could he hear his heartbeat quicken?

-

Lavi didn't know just how long held Allen like that before the white haired android stopped shaking and clutching at his head.

"You feeling better now?" Lavi asked as he brushed some stray white hairs from Allen's face, he was glad to note Allen's eyes were now more lifelike.

They didn't have to say it out loud for the other to know. Mana's Curse was spreading much faster than it should. Allen was now beginning to freeze up and stall. They didn't have many years left together.

"I feel overheated." was his replay. "I think I should go into shutdown mode. To cool off."

Lavi sighed and nodded in reluctant agreement. For some reason, when Allen went into shutdown mode for Lavi it felt like Allen might not activate- no wake up- from it.

Seeing Lavi's reluctance, Allen bit his lip and in a split second decision the SongBot captured Lavi's lips with his. It wasn't the first time they kissed but it never got any less nerve racking. When Allen finally pulled back he smiled that cute smile, the one he knew Lavi loved so much, and began to shutdown.

"Shutdown mode commencing." Lavi watched as Allen's eyes became pupil-less as the smaller body went slack in his arms. "SongBot…logging off. Goodnight Lavi."

Unwittingly a sad smile appeared on Lavi's face as he once again placed Allen's head back onto his lap.

He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Allen's parted lips.

"Goodnight Allen."


End file.
